Digimon Extrem Especial 1: TORMENTA
by xHimemikoYukkix
Summary: Cuando Hikari cree que su vida se ha llenado de felicidad al lado de sus amigos y de su novio Takato, se dará cuenta que todo es solo una ilusión cuando Kouichi y ella experimentan un horrible cambio en su vida frente a Kouji, Takato y Takuya... ¿Algún día lograrán Kouichi y Hikari ver el Sol oculto detrás de la Tormenta? ¿Podrá la felicidad regresar a sus vidas? - YAOI y HENTAI
1. Inocencia Reclamada

**DIGIMON EXTREM ESPECIAL 1: "TORMENTA"**

**Parte 1: "Inocencia Reclamada"**

Un día como cualquier otro en la gran ciudad de Shinjuku se divisa a un joven de 13 años impaciente, miraba impaciente su celular y se le veía algo nervioso, eran las 5:30 de la tarde.

Takato: Demonios, estás tardando mucho Hikari.

Hikari: ¡Takato! ¡Takato, lo siento!

Takato: ¡Cuidado Hikari! No te vaya a-

La rubia corría hacía el castaño, pero siendo un poco torpe tropezó.

Takato: Ya es tarde.

Hikari: *Sobándose* Dolió...

Takato: *Le da la mano* Vamos, levántate.

Hikari: Sí. *le toma la mano y se levanta*

Takato: ¿Estás bien?

Hikari: Sí... Perdón por la tardanza, me crucé en el camino con Takuya y ya sabes... Se puso a hablar bla bla bla y no me dejaba venir y ¡al fin me libré de él!

Takato: *Se ríe* Vale, vale, ¿nos vamos?

Hikari: ¡Sí! *abraza el brazo derecho del castaño*

Takato y Hikari eran pareja de poco tiempo y estaban saliendo en su primera cita como tales, en esos días se festejaba el aniversario de la ciudad, por lo que habían diversos puestos de venta, juegos mecánicos, eventos y mucho más, el joven no solía asistir a esos eventos, pero quiso que su pequeña novia asistiera a su primer aniversario.

Finalmente, después de una larga cita recorriendo el lugar y visitando los distintos puestos finalmente llegaron al parque, eran las 9:45 de la noche y la pareja se veía exhausta.

Takato: *Hablando por celular* Sí... De acuerdo, ajá, adiós. *cuelga y guarda su celular* Lo siento Hikari-chan, tengo que ir a recoger un dinero de mamá y no podré encaminarte a tu casa.

Hikari: Está bien, puedo volver sola.

Takato: ¿Segura que estarás bien?

Hikari: Sip *le besa la mejilla* nos vemos mañana en la escuela.

Takato: Sí. *le besa los labios* hasta mañana.

La pareja se separa y cada quien toma su camino, en el camino a casa, un grupo de chicos acorralan a Hikari.

Lixto: Cuanto tiempo sin verte, Sayonji.

Hikari: Wamaga-kun...

Kaito: Ha pasado el tiempo, mira que te has desarrollado bien.

Hikari: ¡Déjame!

Tori: Uyy, que agresiva la niña.

Hikari: ¿Qué quieres Wamaga?

Lixto: ¡Vaya! ¿Desde cuándo me llamas "Wamaga"?

Iruka: Ya se enfadó la nena.

Lixto: Debo darte una lección dulzura.

Hikari: ¡No!

El chico tomo de ambas muñecas a la rubia, para su suerte, la joven pudo darle una patada y soltarse, no perdió el tiempo y se echó a correr, no se había alejado mucho cuando chocó con alguien cayendo encima.

Hikari: Ouch... Lo siento...

Dijo la joven levantándose, se llevó una sorpresa al ver quién era el joven.

Kouji: No te preocupes, fue mi culpa.

Dijo con una sonrisa el ojiazul, sucesivamente se levantó y sacudió su pantalón.

Kouji: ¿Qué haces sola a estas horas de la noche? Hay mucha gente por el Aniversario, podrían hacerte algo.

Hikari: Estaba con Takato en una cita, pero Mie-san le llamó y le pidió que recogiera un dinero de la Panadería, así que no pudo acompañarme a casa.

Lixto: ¡Izumi!

Hikari se colocó detrás de Kouji al ver al chico de cabello plateado.

Kouji: ¿Qué quieres, Wamaga?

Lixto: No te entrometas Minamoto, esto no es asunto tuyo.

Kouji: Ella es mi amiga, así que si es asunto mío, ¿qué quieres con ella?

Kouji había entrado en clases de Esgrima, Kendo, Tiro Con Arco y Cabalgaje desde que Hikari había abandonado Shinjuku, ya que antes de irse era Sayonji la que le impartía las clases, el joven se había transferido a las escuelas de Shinjuku y practicaba en los clubs que Hikari había hecho en la secundaría de los mismos.

Lixto: ¡No me metas Minamoto!

Kouji: *Saca su arco, coloca la flecha y apunta a Lixto* ¡No te metas con ella Wamaga!

Lixto: Estúpido Minamoto... ¡Te vas a arrepentir! *se va corriendo*

Al parecer era un día de suerte para Hikari, Kouji estaba regresando de su clase de Tiro Con Arco cuando la rubia chocó con él.

Hikari: Gracias Kouji.

Kouji: *Guarda sus cosas* No es nada, no permitiré que te lastimen.

Hikari: Sí.

Kouji: Te llevaré a tu casa, no quiero que ese idiota vuelva a acosarte.

Hikari: Sí, de acuerdo. *se abraza de Kouji*

El ojiazul acompañó a la rubia hasta su casa, llegando la rubia clara mayor abre la puerta recibiéndolos, se extraña ya que había sido el castaño quien invitó a salir a la menor, sin embargo era el ojiazul quién la acompañaba ahora.

Alice: Hola Kouji... *extrañada* ¿No habías salido con Takato-chan?

Hikari: Sí, pero Mie-san le pidió un favor y se marchó, en el camino me topé con Kouji quien se ofreció a traerme de vuelta.

Kouji: *sonrojado ligeramente* Está bien.

Alice: ¿Quieres algo de tomar Kouji-chan?

Kouji: Agua por favor.

Alice: De acuerdo, ya regreso.

Kouji: ¿Y cómo te fue con Takatomon?

Hikari: Bien, aunque me incomodó un poco su forma de ser infantil, se emocionaba con cualquier juego que miraba en el camino y me suplicaba que lo dejara jugar.

Kouji: *Ríe* Es la cualidad del chico, su inocencia y su forma de ser infantil, sin embargo tiene un gran corazón y está dispuesto a pelear por lo que más ama en el mundo, por eso Takato es un chico único.

Hikari: Si... Siempre es fuerte, lindo, muy amable, y aun así no es un mandón... Cuando llegué tomó mi mano temblorosa y me mostró nuevos mundos, me enseñó cosas que disfrutar, fui la primera que alabó sus fotografías porque temía mostrarlas a los demás... Por eso yo, no, no sólo yo... Por eso todos queremos a Takato-kun.

Kouji: Yo a ti te quiero más.

Hikari: Kouji...

Alice: Toma Kouji-chan. *le da el vaso con agua*

Kouji: Gracias. *toma el vaso y bebe el agua*

Hikari: A todo esto, ¿dónde está Evemon?

Alice: Ah, se quedará con Matt unos días.

Hikari: ¡¿Con Yamato?!

Alice: Sí, Gabumon le pidió que se quedara allá y ella acepto.

Hikari: Ya veo, bueno le hará bien convivir un poco, quizás se le quite lo amargada. *ríe*

Kouji: Bueno, yo tengo que retirarme, deben estar esperándome. *se levanta*

Hikari: Vale, adiós.

Kouji: *les besa la mejilla a ambas* Adiós. *se va*

Hikari: *Bosteza* Estoy un poco cansada, iré a dormir, buenas noches. *sube a su habitación*

Alice: Buenas noches Hikari. *regresa a la cocina*

**_~AL DIA SIGUIENTE~_**

Shizuka: Kamiya Taichi.

Taichi: Presente.

Shizuka: Kanbara Megumi.

Megumi: Presente.

Shizuka: Kanbara Takuya.

Takuya: Presente.

Shizuka: Katou Yuri.

Yuri: Presente.

Hikari: *Mirando por la ventana, pensando* Sí... Es por eso que todos queremos a Takato-kun... *sonríe*

Shizuka: Matsuki Takato... ¿Matsuki-kun?

Takuya: No ha llegado.

Hikari: *Confundida* ¿No llegó?

Takuya: Nop.

Hikari: *Pensando preocupada* ¿Lixto le habrá hecho algo?

Un avión de papel golpea a Hikari, haciéndola reaccionar, así que lo toma y lee la nota.

Hikari: *Leyendo* "Todo está bien, nada le pasó. Kouji." *Pensando, sonríe* Idiota.

Kouji: *Sonríe, susurra* Tranquila.

Hikari: *Susurra* Sí.

Shizuka: Sayonji Hikari.

Hikari: Presente.

*Una hora después*

Shizuka: Bueno, los quiero en equipos de cuatro para el proyecto del viernes, pónganse con su equipo.

Kouji: Kouichi, Takuya.

Takuya: Sí.

Kouji: ¿Te unes Hikari?

Hikari: Sí.

Shizuka: Cuando estén en los equipos nombren un líder y anoten lo que está en el pizarrón.

Kouichi: Hikari se la líder, eres la única chica en el equipo.

Hikari: Por alguna razón siempre termino en equipo con los chicos. *ríe* De acuerdo.

Takuya: Bueno, a anotar.

**_~A LA HORA DE LA SALIDA~_**

Hikari: Bueno, adiós.

Kouji: Takuya, ¿puedes acompañarla a casa?

Hikari: E-Estoy bien Kouji.

Kouji: ¡No!

Takuya: *Confundido* Claro... Yo la llevo, vamos.

Hikari: Adiós. *les besó las mejillas a los gemelos*

Kouichi: Bueno, vamos Kouji.

Kouji: Adiós. *comenzó a caminar junto a Kouichi*

Takuya: ¿Qué pasó que Kouji te tiene muy protegida?

Hikari: ¿Eh? Nada importante... ¿Me disculpas un momento? Le llamaré a Takato.

Takuya: Ah... Sí... *Cabizbajo*

Hikari: *Pensando* No me hago tonta, Takuya está picado por mí desde que nos conocimos en la estación ese día... Pero mi corazón le pertenece a Takato y solo a él... *saca su celular y marca*

Takato: *Voz en el celular* ¿Bueno?

Hikari: *Tono de preocupación* ¿Estás bien? Me preocupé porque no asististe a clases y-

Takato: *Interrumpe a Hikari* Estoy bien, no tienes que preocuparte, amanecí un poco resfriado pero ya estoy mejor.

Hikari: *Suspira aliviada* ¡Me alegro!

Takato: Oye Hikari... Si no te importa, me gustaría que saliéramos el jueves.

Hikari: Claro, cuídate, adiós. *cuelga*

Takuya: ¿Cómo se encuentra?

Hikari: Está un poco débil, pero se encuentra bien, solo tiene un resfriado.

Takuya: Ya veo. *se detiene* Bueno, adiós.

Hikari: *Le besa la mejilla* Adiós, hasta mañana. *entra a su hogar*

**_~CONTINUARA~_**


	2. Pecadores

**DIGIMON EXTREM ESPECIAL 1: "TORMENTA"**

**Parte 2: "Pecadores"**

Ha llegado el tan esperado jueves, Hikari se encontraba en casa de Kouji haciendo su parte del trabajo escolar ya que no podría hacerlo en la tarde con los demás, ya que su cita con el castaño sería a las 4:30.

Kouji: Bueno, entonces así repartiremos los roles.

Hikari: Hemos avanzado mucho, solo falta que Kouichi y Takuya hagan esto para finalizar.

Kouji: Yo les diré cuando lleguen *mira su celular* Son las 4:15, los chicos llegarán a las 5.

Hikari: Ya veo…

Kouji: Si quieres ve ya, son las 4:16, tardarás 10 minutos en llegar al parque.

Hikari: ¿Estás seguro?

Kouji: Sí, ándale ve.

Hikari: Gracias, eres muy amable. *le besa la mejilla* Nos vemos mañana. *sale de la casa*

Kouji: Sí, adiós. *Se levanta del suelo*

Hikari: Es por aquí.

Tori: ¿Ahora?

Lixto: Ahora.

El grupo de Lixto agarra a Hikari dándole a oler cloroformo para dormirla, luego la toman y se la llevan.

Mientras el castaño caminaba hacía el parque dónde se encontraría con su novia.

Kouji: ¿Eh? *mira el suelo* Vaya, a Hikari se le ha quedado su celular… Bueno, se lo llevaré mañana a la escuela.

Eran las 5 de la tarde y no había rastro de la rubia, Takato se veía estresado, furioso, no se podía adivinar que pasaba por su cabeza en esos momentos.

Takato: Esto ya es demasiado, le llamaré. *saca su celular y llama*

Kouji: ¿Uh? El celular de Hikari… *lo toma y contesta* ¿Bueno?

Takato: *Se sorprende* ¿Quién habla?

Kouji: Soy Kouji, Takato.

Takato: ¿Hikari está contigo?

Kouji: No, hace rato se fue, dijo que tenía una cita contigo, pero salió con tanta prisa que dejó su celular.

Takato: Es que no ha llegado y ya pasó demasiado tiempo, ella no suele tardar tanto tiempo.

Kouji: Ya veo…

Takato: Bueno, si la ves dile que la estoy buscando, ¿vale? Adiós. *cuelga* Iré a buscarla. *Se va corriendo*

Kouji: *Se guarda el celular en la bolsa del pantalón* Ah.

Kouichi: ¿Qué pasa?

Kouji: Takato está buscando a Hikari.

Takuya: Creí que tenían una cita.

Kouji: Si, pero dice que ella no llegó.

Kouichi: Bueno, démonos prisa con el trabajo para ayudar a buscarla.

Kouji: De acuerdo. *continúan escribiendo*

Mientras, el castaño llevaba ya 14 minutos de búsqueda inútil, no había rastro de la rubia por ningún lado, no estaba en su casa, ya sabía que no estaba con Kouji, e incluso la buscó en casa de Yuu, nadie la había visto. "Ah!", fue una voz femenina que se escuchó al momento en que el castaño cayó sobre algo, mejor dicho sobre alguien.

Takato: *Se levanta* Ouch… Lo lamento mucho.

Megumi: No importa Matsuki-kun.

Takato: *Le da la mano y la ayuda a levantarse* ¿Estás bien?

Megumi: Sí, estoy bien, ¿en qué estás pensando que ni te fijas por donde vas, eh?

Takato: Disculpa Kanbara-chan, ¿no has visto a Hikari?

Megumi: Izumi… Sí, hace un rato la vi con 4 chicos, iban en dirección a la Secundaría.

Takato: ¿4 chicos?

Megumi: Sí.

Takato: Gracias Kanbara-chan, te veo luego. *Se va corriendo*

Megumi: *Confundida* S-Sí… Hasta luego Matsuki-kun. *Saca su celular y llama*

Takuya: *Contesta* ¿Qué pasa Nee-sama?

Megumi: Primo, acabo de ver a Matsuki-kun preguntando por Hikari, ¿no la han visto? Yo la vi hace rato con 4 chicos… ¿No la vieron en este tiempo?

Takuya: No.

Kouji: ¿Qué pasa, Takuya?

Takuya: Es Megu-neesama, dice que Takatomon le preguntó por Hikari, dice que la vio junto a 4 chicos hace rato.

Kouji: ¡Demonios!

Kouichi: ¿Qué pasa?

Kouji: La noche del Aniversario Wamaga quiera dañar a Hikari, pero la ayudé, quizás él se la llevó.

Takuya: Megumi, ¿a dónde se fueron?

Megumi: A la Secundaría.

Kouichi: Lixto tiene llave del almacén de E.F. (E.F: Educación Física)

Kouji: ¡Vamos!

Takuya: Gracias Megu-neesama, iremos por ella. *cuelga*

Takato: *Corriendo* Me engaña… Estoy seguro de eso… Por eso llegó tarde aquella vez, quizás también estaba con esos chicos…

Mientras tanto en el almacén de la Secundaría Otochibana, Lixto y su grupo tenían a Hikari amarrada y con la boca tapada, aunque la chica seguía inconsciente pero comienza a moverse, al parecer la chica despertaba por lo que el peligris quitó la venda de su boca.

Hikari: *Despertando* ¿Uh?... D-Duele… M-Mi cabeza duele… *abre los ojos y mira a Lixto* ¿Tú? *intenta moverse* ¡Suéltame!

Lixto: Tendré que castigarte, haz sido muy mala Princesa, ¿sabes?

Hikari: No me hables de eso y déjame.

Lixto: No.

Hikari: ¡Wamaga!

Lixto: *Se agacha cerca de Hikari* Kurusugawa Izumi, dime, ¿eres virgen?

Hikari: *Se sorprende* E-Eso no te incumbe…

Lixto: *Sonríe*Eso significa que lo eres… Muy bien… Entonces seré el primero.

Hikari: D-Déjame… ¡SUELTAME!

Lixto: *Vuelve a tapar la boca de ella* Sé una buena chica y no hagas ningún ruido, ¿vale?

La rubia tumba a Lixto y comienza a alejarse de él gateando, sin embargo Kaito, Tori e Iruka la toman.

Lixto: Perra… Si así vas a estar… ¡Entonces como tal te trataré!

El peligris desgarra la ropa de la chica dejándole al descubierto su cuerpo, su piel era blanca y padecía algunos moretones en su pecho, quizás por la pelea que días antes había tenido con Takenouchi Sora.

Lixto: Realmente te desarrollaste muy bien Izumi.

Hikari: *Pensando* No quiero… No quiero esto… Alguien… Ayúdeme…

Tal vez fue suerte, tal vez no, pero el castaño abrió en ese momento el portón del almacén, el cual los chicos habían dejado mal cerrado, estaba sorprendido, su idea había sido totalmente errónea, pero si no hubiera tenido ese ataque de celos quizás la rubia hubiera sido violada en ese momento.

Takato: Hikari… ¡Suéltala!

Lixto: *Toma a Hikari* Agárrenlo.

Una pelea injusta, por mucho que el castaño supiera pelear, eran 3 contra 1 por lo que salió perdiendo, Iruka lo ató y lo dejaron frente a Lixto.

Lixto: Matsuki Takato, un chico que pelea por defender a su "doncella divina", pero sigue siendo un niño inútil, llorón e infantil, tu incompetencia te trajo hasta aquí, no te preocupes, no será en vano, verás cómo la virginidad de tu novia es tomada frente a tus ojos.

Takato: *Furioso* ¡No se te ocurra tocarla Wamaga!

El peligris recuesta a Hikari en el suelo, la chica seguía resistiéndose al chico.

Lixto: Idiota, esto es por lo que me hiciste en el pasado.

Kouji: ¡DEJALA ESTUPIDO!

Tori: ¡No se metan! *ataca a Kouji*

Una patada fue la que hizo que Tori se golpeara la cabeza en una maquina en el almacén, Takuya había defendido a Kouji, dando chance al ojiazul de golpear a Iruka y tumbarle en el suelo, Kaito no se quedó atrás y se fue sobre Kouji, dejándolo en el suelo y apunto de enterrar una navaja en su delicado cuello, Takuya aprovecho el momento para desatar a Takato y sucesivamente ayudar a Minamoto, Takato se abalanzó en contra de Lixto, siendo 3 contra 4, a Lixto y su grupo no les quedó de otra más que irse de ahí.

Takuya: ¿Estás bien Kouji? *tocando la herida en el cuello del ojiazul*

Kouji: Sí, solo fue un rasguño.

Takato: ¡Hikari!

El castaño desató a su novia, quien lo abrazó con lágrimas y disculpándose.

Takato: *Responde al abrazo* No fue tu culpa, no lo fue, así que no llores.

El ojiazul se despojó de su chaqueta azul y la colocó en la espalda descubierta de la rubia.

Kouji: Cúbrete con esto.

Hikari: G-Gracias… Chicos…

Takuya: No tienes que agradecernos nada, somos tus amigos y siempre estaremos aquí para defenderte de quien sea.

Hikari: Sí…

El castaño subió el cierre de la chaqueta cubriendo a la rubia, la cargó en sus brazos y se fueron del lugar.

Takuya: *Furioso* ¡Juro que ese pelos de anciano las pagará caro!

Kouji: Si ya intentó esto… No dudo que intentará hacerlo de nuevo.

Takato: Deberíamos denunciarlo.

Kouji: No podemos, no existen pruebas de que fue él quien lo hizo, además estuvimos ahí, podrían tomarnos como cómplices.

Takuya: Odio las leyes, yo digo que deberíamos partirle la ma-

Kouji: *Tapa la boca de Takuya* Ya es suficiente, cambiemos el tema.

Hikari se había quedado dormida en los brazos de Takato.

Takuya: Se ven tan linda así, tan inocente, y sin embargo esa inocencia le causa tantos problemas.

Kouji: Sí.

Takato: La llevaré a mi casa, mis padres saldrán hoy y no regresarán hasta mañana.

Kouji: De acuerdo.

Takuya: Nos vemos mañana.

Takato: Sí.

Kouji vivía 2 cuadras más delante de Takuya, por lo que regresaron juntos, Takato vivía más alejado de la Secundaría, el peso de Hikari hacía que sus brazos temblaran de cansancio, pero no quería despertarla ni mucho menos incomodarla, por lo que decidió resistir hasta llegar a su hogar para que al fin ese día terminará.

**_~CONTINUARA~_**


	3. El Robo de Nuestra Inocencia

**DIGIMON EXTREM ESPECIAL 1: "TORMENTA"**

**Parte 3: "El Robo De Nuestra Inocencia"**

Hikari: *Despertando* ¿Uh? ¿Dónde… Estoy…?

Takato: Al fin despiertas Hikari-chan, ¿te sientes bien?

Hikari: Sí, gracias.

Takato: Lo siento… Creí que me eras infiel y por eso fui a buscarte… Creo que si no lo hubiera hecho Wamaga habría…

Hikari: Ya no importa… Gracias Takato… A todo esto… ¿Cómo es posible que esté usando una pijama tuya?

Takato: Wamaga destrozó tu ropa, ¿recuerdas? Pues te traje aquí, no podía dejarte así, por lo que tomé una de mis pijamas y te vestí con ella.

Hikari: Muchas gracias por ser tan lindo conmigo.

En ese momento, el celular de Hikari suena.

Hikari: *Contesta* ¿Bueno?

Kouji: *Preocupado* ¡Hikari! ¿No has visto a Kouichi?

Hikari: No, ¿por qué?

Kouji: Mamá dice que Kouichi no llegó ayer a casa después de que se fue de la mía, justo cuando Takuya y yo fuimos a ayudarte.

Hikari: No te preocupes, Takato y yo iremos a ayudarte. *cuelga*

Takato: ¿Qué pasó?

Hikari: Kou-chan no llegó anoche a su casa.

Takato: O no, vamos.

Hikari: Sí.

Takato prestó de su ropa a Hikari para salir en la búsqueda de Kimura Kouichi, quien se encontraba desaparecido desde horas antes.

Después de 3 horas de buscar en toda la ciudad de Shinjuku, e incluso un traslado a Shibuya, no se encontró a Kouichi por ningún lado.

Takato: Es inútil, no está en ningún lado.

Takuya: No podemos rendirnos, después de todo es el hermano de Kouji.

Kouji: *Preocupado aún más* Nii-san… ¿Dónde estás?

Hikari: Iré a buscarlo en esta dirección, los veré en casa de Kouji en 15 minutos. *Se va corriendo*

Takuya: *Pone su mano en el hombro de Kouji* No te preocupes Kouji, te prometo que encontraremos a Kouichi sano y salvo, te lo aseguro.

Kouji: Gracias Takuya.

Takato: Vamos a su casa, quizás ya esté ahí.

Takuya: Vamos.

Así, el trío de chicos fueron lo más rápido posible al hogar de la familia Kimura para obtener alguna información sobre el ojiazul desaparecido.

Hikari: *Corriendo por un callejón* ¡Kou-chan! ¡Kou-chan! ¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡Responde Kou-chan!

Un olor que salía de una pequeña franela comenzó a marear a Hikari, cloroformo fue lo que hizo que Hikari desmallara.

Kaito: Esta vez no te salvarás Kurusugawa, tenemos un regalo para ti.

Kaito carga a Hikari en sus brazos y entra en una de las casas, baja al sótano y ahí se encontraban Lixto, Iruka y Tori, junto a ellos, Kimura atado y al parecer también desmallado, su cuerpo estaba lleno de moretones y rasguños.

**_~UNA HORA MÁS TARDE~_**

Kouichi: *Despertando, pensando* ¿Qué fue lo que me pasó?

**_*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*_**

_Kouichi: Iré a casa entonces, mamá no tarda en llegar a casa y no quiero que termine haciendo la casa ella sola._

_Kouji: De acuerdo._

_Kouichi: *Recoge su mochila del suelo* Bueno me retiro señora, buenas tardes, con su permiso._

_Satomi: Que te vaya bien Kimura-kun._

_Kouichi: Igual. *Sale del hogar de Kouji*_

_Lixto: *Agarra a Kouichi del cuello* Kimura Kouichi._

_Kouichi: *Nervioso* Lixto… ¿Qué quieres? Déjame._

_Lixto: *Cerca del oído de Kouichi* ¿Te han dicho que eres demasiado lindo?_

_Kouichi: *Sonrojado* No… Y no me interesa en lo absoluto lo que pienses de mí._

_Lixto: No te haré daño Kouichi, sé que ambos somos hombres pero me gustas._

_Kouichi: Déjame ir… Te lo suplico…_

_Lixto: Lo siento… No puedo… *Besa la mejilla de Kouichi* Perdóname lindo. *golpea a Kouichi*_

_Kaito: Vamos chicos. *Golpea a Kouichi*_

_Los cuatro chicos comienzan a patear y golpear a Kouichi, el chico no pudo hacer nada, el dolor que cada vez se hacía más intenso no lo dejaba moverse, no pasó mucho tiempo cuando el joven desmalló._

**_*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*_**

Kouichi: *Pensando* Ahora lo recuerdo… Cuando salí de casa de Kouji, Lixto y su grupo me atacaron…

Hikari: *Despertando* Ko… Kouichi…

Lixto: "Buenos días" Izumi.

Hikari: ¿Tú de nuevo…? ¿Eh?

Las manos de Hikari estaban encadenadas en el suelo, al igual que sus piernas, la posición en la que se encontraba era un tanto indebida.

Hikari: ¡¿P-Por qué estoy así Lixto?!

Kouichi: ¡Hi-chan!

Hikari: Kou-chan… Así que ustedes lo secuestraron.

Lixto: Pensaba en secuestrar a Minamoto, pero el chico que salió fue Kouichi, así que pensé que sería más divertido con el gemelo mayor, ¿no crees?

Hikari: ¿Divertido? ¿De qué hablas?

Lixto: Ya verás… Kaito, Iruka, Tori, ya saben qué hacer.

Hikari: No, pervertido, ¡déjanos!

Takato: Hikari, Hikari….

Kouji: Esto ya no me gusta nada…

En ese momento tocan a la puerta de Kouji.

Kouji: *Abre* ¿Quién eres?

Karu: ¿Ustedes son Minamoto Kouji y Matsuki Takato?

Takato/Kouji: S-Sí…

Karu: Ah, gracias.

En ese momento 3 chicos más salen y golpean a los chicos, los toman y se los llevan.

Kouichi: ¡¿Por qué lo haces Lixto?!

Lixto: Tienes un lindo cuerpo Kouichi.

Lixto había hecho que los chicos les quitaran la ropa a Kouichi y a Hikari por completo, unos minutos después llegan Karu y su grupo con Kouji y Takato, quienes presentaban moretones en todo su cuerpo, estaban atados y los pusieron a un lado de Kouichi.

Kouji: ¡Kouichi!

Kouichi: Kouji… ¿Qué nos harán?

Takato: Demonios… ¡¿Qué piensas hacer ahora Wamaga?!

Lixto: Bueno, al principio pensaba en quitarle la virginidad a Izumi, pero después me llegó la brillante idea de hacer que Kouichi, el chico al que Hikari tanto apreciaba por su bondad y gentileza, fuera quien lo hiciera.

Hikari: ¡¿De qué hablas?!

Kouichi: ¡Yo jamás le haría eso a Hikari!

Lixto: No por tu voluntad, pero si a la fuerza.

Kouichi: ¡¿Qué?!

Lixto: Kaito, Iruka, hagan los honores.

Kaito e Iruka toman a Kouichi, Lixto toma en sus manos el miembro de Kouichi y comienza a mamarlo hasta el punto en que queda completamente erecto.

Kouichi: *Sonrojado, tembloroso* De-Déjame… P-Para… P-Por… P-Por favor…

Kouji: ¡Deja en paz a mi hermano, peligris de mierda!

Lixto: *Limpiando la saliva y los líquidos de su boca* Estás listo… Chicos háganlo.

Kaito y Karu toman a Kouichi poniéndolo detrás de Hikari.

Hikari: *Asustada* ¿Qué van a hacer?

Lixto: Perderás tu virginidad.

Hikari: ¡No!

Takato: ¡Detente ya Wamaga! ¡Si lo haces juro que te mataré!

Kouichi: Hi-chan…

Los chicos hacen que el miembro de Kouichi entre poco a poco en la parte íntima de Hikari.

Hikari: N-No… P-Por favor… ¡Ah!

Kouichi: No puedo soltarme… Perdóname Hi-chan…

Hikari: *Con lágrimas* P-Por favor… Para Lixto… Te lo suplico…

Kouichi: E-Esta… Demasiado apretado… Hi-chan… Ya casi…

Hikari: No… Por favor…

Takato: ¡Detente ya Wamaga Lixto!

Kouji: ¡No te atrevas!

Kouichi: ¡Hi-chan!

Hikari: ¡Ahhh~!... E-Entró… D-Duele…

Takato: H-Hi-Hikari…

Kouji: Nii-san…

Kouichi: H-Hi-chan… L-Lo siento…

De la entrepierna de Hikari escurría sangre, después de todo era su primera vez, ambos jóvenes temblaban, sus ojos tenían lágrimas y estaban sonrojados, además, también era la primera vez de Kouichi. Los jóvenes hacían que Kouichi se moviera dentro de Hikari empujándolo.

Hikari: *Llorando* D-Deténganse… D-Duele… D-Duele mucho…

Kouichi: *Con lágrimas* Por favor… Lixto… Detenlos… N-No quiero…

Lixto: ¿Vez lo que causó tu egoísmo? Por tu culpa Kouichi tiene que sufrir ahora.

Hikari: *Llorando* Eres despreciable… Pervertido… Te odio… Juro que me las pagarás…

Lixto: ¡El mundo es cruel Izumi! Abre tus ojos de una vez.

Fueron unos cuantos segundos los transcurridos cuando los chicos comenzaron a empujar con un poco más de velocidad a Kouichi.

Kouichi: D-Deténganse… S-Si siguen así… Ah… Hi-chan… Voy… Voy a…

Hikari: ¡N-No…! P-Por favor… Dejen que lo haga afuera… P-Por favor…

Lixto: *Sonríe* Muy tarde.

Hikari: No… N-No quiero… P-Por favor… Kou-chan… Dejen que se corra fuera… Por favor…

Takato: Ya la hicieron sufrir lo suficiente… No lo hagan…

Kouji: Déjenlos en paz…

Kouichi: ¡H-Hi-chan! L-Lo siento… Voy… Voy a… Hi-chan… Me… Me…

Hikari: ¡NO~!

No pudo contenerse más y termino viniéndose dentro de la rubia, era demasiado, estaba tibio y era denso, el ojiazul estaba agotado que termino cayendo sobre la espalda de Hikari con dificultad en su respiración, el brillo de sus ojos azules intensos se perdió, al igual que su inocencia…

Kouichi: *Llorando* Hi-chan… Lo siento… No pude…

Hikari: *Llorando* Se vino dentro… Dejaron que Kou-chan se viniera dentro… Son lo peor… Los odio…

Kouji: Nii… Nii-san…

Takato: Hikari… Chan…

Hikari: *Llorando* Takato… Perdóname…

Fueron dos jóvenes… Quienes perdieron su inocencia…

**_~CONTINUARA~_**


	4. Venganza, Ojos Muertos

**DIGIMON EXTREM ESPECIAL 1: "TORMENTA"**

**Parte 4: "Venganza, Ojos Muertos"**

**NOTA: Hikari narra todo el capítulo.**

_Que horribles días he vivido… Primero la gran pelea que tuve con Sam, después la pelea de Taichi y Yamato por mí… Y ahora esto… Perdóname Kou-chan… No pude hacer nada por ti…_

Hikari: ¡Esta semana no podría ser peor! Pareciera que es mi mes de mala suerte…

Takato: ¡Hikari!

_¡¿Takato?!_

Takato: *Le toma el brazo* ¿Estás bien?

_¿Cómo puede preguntarme eso? Acaso has olvidado lo que pasó ayer…_

Takato: *Se golpea la frente* ¡Pero que idiota soy! Lo siento, no quise incomodarte… *Agacha la cabeza*

_¿Eh? ¿Por qué te disculpas conmigo? Soy yo quien debería disculparse…_

Hikari: *Sonrisa fingida, toma la mano del castaño* Vamos, que se nos hará tarde para llegar a la escuela.

Takato: *Sonríe aliviado* De acuerdo.

_Supongo que me tocará fingir que nada de eso pasó… ¿Pero cómo lo haré? No seré capaz de ver a Kouichi o a Kouji a la cara después de lo ocurrido ayer… ¡No! Debo olvidarlo, por el bien de todos, será mejor olvidar ese maldito recuerdo amargo que me hace sentir tan sucia…_

Chica1: ¡Miya-sama!

Chica2: ¡Buenos días, Miya-sama!

Hikari: Buenos días.

Chica3: ¡Buenos días Miya-sama, se ve tan linda como siempre!

Hikari: Gracias, ten un buen día.

Chico1: ¡Buen día Miya-sama!

Hikari: Buenos días.

_Buenos días, buenos días, ¡buenos días! ¡Díganme, ¿qué tienen de buenos?! Todos estos días me la he pasado de lo peor y ahora me hacen repetir "buenos días"… De buenos no tienen nada… En fin, tengo que seguir fingiendo, no quiero que Takato continúe preocupándose por mí, después de todo es un chico muy amable…_

Megumi: Buenas, Izu-chan.

Hikari: Buenas, Megu-chan.

Megumi: Buenas, Matsuki-kun.

Takato: Buenas, Kanbara-chan.

Megumi: Oigan, ¿ustedes saben algo de Kimura-kun?

Takato: ¿De qué hablas?

Megumi: Mírenlo.

_Megumi apunta a Kouichi, quien se encuentra sentado en su butaca como siempre antes de clases, recostado sobre sus brazos esperando a que suene la campana dando inicio a nuestras clases del día, siempre hace lo mismo, ¿por qué se inquieta?_

Hikari: No le veo nada de extraño, siempre suele ser así.

Megumi: No es su actitud lo que me preocupa.

Takato: ¿Entonces?

Megumi: Desde que llegó tiene esa mirada muerta, como si hubiera sido destrozado por dentro, Minamoto-kun ha hecho de todo para animarlo, y ni así ha logrado que sonría.

_¿Cómo esperan que sonría después de lo que le hicieron ayer? Realmente comprendo tu sufrimiento Kou-chan, pero a diferencia de ti, yo necesito fingirlo para no preocupar a los demás…_

Hikari: Hablaré con él. *Camina a Kouichi*

Takato: ¿Hikari-chan?

Megumi: Izu-chan…

Hikari: *Se para frente a Kouichi* No tienes que sufrir por lo ocurrido, no fue tu culpa Kou-chan.

Kouichi: *Deprimido* Pero yo te he… Yo te…

Hikari: *Le toma las manos* Eso ya no importa, lo que pasó debe quedar en el olvido, en el pasado… Y nosotros debemos continuar nuestro futuro, olvidando por completo eso, ¿de acuerdo?

Kouichi: *Deprimido* Es que… Yo…

Hikari: *Abraza a Kouichi y le susurra al oído* Está bien, yo aliviaré tu sufrimiento… Así que no te preocupes.

_Juro que vengaré esto Kou-chan, quizás podría intentar olvidar lo que Lixto nos hizo pasar, pero jamás le perdonaré que por su culpa estés en este estado… Prometo que me vengaré, lo haré por ti Kou-chan._

_¡Vaya! Ahí está el timbre para entrar a clases, que horror…_

Shizuka: Bueno, la entrega del proyecto se atrasará para la siguiente semana debido a una suspensión que se hará el Viernes.

Todos: ¡Sí!

Shizuka: Realmente siempre se salvan de todo, ¿cómo le hacen?

Kouji: *Susurrándole a Kouichi* Vamos Kouichi, relájate nii-san, todo está bien ahora.

Shizuka: Minamoto-san.

Kouji: *Se levanta* ¿Q-Qué sucede Sensei?

Shizuka: Si tienes un mensaje que decirle a Kimura-san, ¿podrías contárselo a todo el grupo?

Kouji: ¿Eh? E-Esto…

Hikari: *Se levanta bruscamente* ¡Sensei!

Shizuka: ¿Uh?

Hikari: Fue mi culpa, le pedí a Kou… Quiero decir, le pedí a Minamoto-kun que le preguntara a Kimura-kun si me acompañaría después de clases.

Shizuka: ¿Estás segura en lo que dices Sayonji-san?

Hikari: Sí, Sensei.

Shizuka: Bueno, si Sayonji-san lo dice entonces no hay problema, pueden retomar sus asientos.

Hikari: Gracias. *Se sienta*

_Wamaga Lixto… No volverás a ver la luz del día… De eso me encargaré yo… Lo haré, lo haré por Kou-chan…_

Megumi: *Estirándose* ¡Ah! Creí que las clases no terminarían jamás.

Yuri: ¿Qué te ocurre, Kouichi?

Takuya: *Se agacha* Solo debe estar cansado… *Pensando* Si supieran lo que pasó, entenderían que no deben preguntárselo.

Yamato: Has estado muy extraño hoy, ¿Qué te ocurre?

Kouichi: *Mirada muerta* No es nada… ¿Verdad Kouji?

Kouji: *Nervioso* S-Sí… No ha pasado nada…

Sora: ¿Qué pasa con ustedes?

Takato: *Tomando a Hikari de la mano* Tranquilos, si Kouichi no tiene ganas de hablar por el momento no deberían hostigarlo. *ríe fingidamente*

Mimi: Aquí hay gato encerrado. *Mirando a los gemelos y a Takato*

_¡¿Qué tan difícil es comprender que Kou-chan no quiere contarles?! ¿Cuál es su afán de preguntárselo? Déjenlo vivir en paz… Después de todo eso no es algo fácil de olvidar…_

Joe: ¡Hikari, mira por dón-

_¡Ouch! Creo que aquí había un árbol…_

Hikari: *En el suelo* Ouch… Dolió…

Joe: Mira por dónde vas…

_¡Gracias por decirlo Joe, pero pudiste hacerlo ANTES del golpe, ¿no crees?!_

Takato: *La ayuda a levantarse* ¿Estás bien?

Hikari: S-Sí… *Sus ojos pierden su brillo, mirada muerta* Tengo algo que hacer… Los veo después… *Se da la vuelta y camina sola*

Takato: ¿Hikari?

Megumi: ¿A dónde vas, Izu-chan?

_A vengar a Kou-chan… Lo haré por él…_

Kouji: Hikari…

**_*TRES HORAS DESPUES*_**

Lixto: *Aterrorizado* ¡A-Ale-Aléjate d-de m-mi!

Hikari: *Con una espada en la mano y su ropa empapada en sangre, mirada muerta* ¿Acaso tú te detuviste cuando te lo pedimos?

Lixto: *Aterrorizado* ¿Eh?

Hikari: Te suplicamos, te rogamos, te pedimos que te detuvieras y no lo hiciste… ¿Por qué debería detenerme yo ahora, eh?

Lixto: *Aterrorizado* ¿Q-Qui-Quién e-er-eres? ¿Q-Qué hi-hiciste c-con H-Hika-Hikari?

_En este momento no me importa nada… ¡Vengaré a Kou-chan!_

Lixto: *Aterrorizado* Y-Ya ma-mataste a t-todos… ¿Q-Qué m-más qui-quieres?

Hikari: Qué nos regreses a Kou-chan y a mí aquello que nos robaste…

Lixto: *Aterrorizado* ¿Y cómo quieres que lo haga? Y-yo no puedo hacer eso…

Hikari: Entonces, morirás aquí… *Levanta la espada*

Lixto: *Aterrorizado* ¡T-te lo i-im-implo-imploro, Hi-Hikari! ¡D-Dé-Déjame vi-vivir!

Hikari: ¡Tus días de vida se han agotado! *Corta el cuerpo de Lixto a la mitad*

_Así como tú nos robaste algo que jamás podrás devolvernos… Yo te robé algo a ti que jamás te devolveré… Ahora estamos a mano, Lixto._

**_~CONTINUARA~_**


	5. Ahora Nosotros Somos los Pecadores

**DIGIMON EXTREM ESPECIAL 1: "TORMENTA"**

**Parte Final (5): "Ahora… Nosotros Somos Pecadores"**

**Nota: Hikari sigue narrando esta parte xD**

Kouji: ¡Venga despierta! ¡Hikari! ¡Hikari!

Hikari: *Despertando* ¿Uh…?

Kouji: *Suspira de alivio* ¡Me alegro, estás bien!

Hikari: ¿Qué…?

Kouji: ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Hikari: Estoy bien… ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estoy?

Kouji: Estas en el hospital, llevabas 4 semanas inconsciente.

Hikari: ¿Inconsciente? ¿Hospital?

_¿Qué demonios pasó aquí? ¿Por qué no puedo moverme? ¿Qué son todas estas vendas en mis muñecas? ¿Por qué me duele el cuello? ¿Por qué tengo todos estos moretones alrededor de mi cuerpo? ¿Qué está pasando aquí?_

Doctora: Finalmente despertó, señorita Sayonji.

Hikari: ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

Doctora: ¿No lo recuerda? ¿Ni una parte?

Hikari: ¿Recordar?

Kouji: ¿Qué le sucede, doctora?

Doctora: Fue muy grande el impacto que quizás altero su memoria, no es algo que me impresione ya que es sorprendente que no tenga ningún hueso roto o alguna fractura grave, solo simples moretones y rasguños.

_¿Impacto? ¿Fractura grave? ¿Huesos rotos? ¿De qué rayos está hablando esta doctora?_

Kouji: Ya veo, gracias.

Doctora: Los dejaré a solas un momento, ¿de acuerdo? Trata de no altearte mucho, jovencita.

Hikari: *Confundida* S-Sí…

_Salió de la habitación y no me dijo nada sobre lo que me pasó… ¿En qué piensan las doctoras de ahora?_

Hikari: Kouji…

Kouji: ¿Qué sucede?

Hikari: ¿Qué me ocurrió?

Kouji: La verdad no sabemos cómo ocurrió… Cuando dijiste que tenías algo que hacer y desapareciste de pronto nos preocupamos, así que decidimos salir a buscarte en grupo, fueron horas las que tardamos buscándote cuando pasó…

**_*FLASHBACK*_**

_Megumi: ¡Izu-chan! ¡Izu-chan! ¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡Izu-chan!_

_Takato: ¡Hikari! ¡Hikari! ¡Responde Hikari! ¡Hikari!_

_Taichi: ¿Dónde se habrá metido?_

_Yamato: Ya hemos buscado por todos lados y nada…_

_Samantha: Yamato-nii, ¿eso no es fuego?_

_Yamato: ¿Eh?_

_Takato: ¡Es la casa de Lixto!_

_Kouji: ¡Maldición! ¡Hikari! *corre hacía la casa*_

_Kouichi: ¡Kouji! *Se va detrás del ojiazul*_

_Koushiro: Vamos chicos._

_Taichi: Sí._

_Todos se van corriendo hasta el hogar del peligris que se encontraba en llamas, al llegar y tumbar la puerta, una fuerte capa de humo cegó a los chicos._

_Kouji: ¡Hikari! ¡Hikari!_

_Samantha: ¡Izumi-chan!_

_Takato: ¡Hikari-chan!_

_Kouichi: ¡Ahí está! *apunta a la rubia tirada en el suelo*_

_Kouji: ¡Hikari!_

_Los gemelos entran a la casa en llamas y sacan a la rubia, una vez afuera la recuestan en el suelo._

_Kouji: ¿Hikari? ¿Hikari? Reacciona, Hikari._

_Hikari: *Casi inconsciente* Lo hice… Vengué el sufrir… De Kou-chan… *Cae inconsciente*_

_Kouji: ¿Qué dijo?_

_Samantha: Así que Izumi-chan lo hizo…_

_Kouji: Hikari, despierta, Hikari._

_Koushiro: Llamaré a una ambulancia._

**_*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*_**

Kouji: Habías estado inconsciente desde entonces.

_¡Ahora lo recuerdo! Fui en busca de Lixto y sus amigos en busca de venganza, no sé porque pero en ese momento lo único que deseaba era verlos sufrir, por lo que los torturé uno tras uno hasta matarlos a todos… Pero cuando me di cuenta de lo que hacía, ya era demasiado tarde, los había asesinado… Así que decidí eliminar toda evidencia por lo que incendié la casa de Lixto… Sabía que no podría disculparme con Kou-chan o con Takato-kun por lo sucedido, así que para evitarles más sufrimiento decidí quedarme aquí para morir y pagar por todos mis pecados…_

Hikari: Lo siento… Yo solo quería-

Kouji: *La abraza* No es tu culpa, así que ni se te ocurra ponerte a llorar, ¿de acuerdo?

Hikari: Sí.

**_*AL DIA SIGUIENTE*_**

Shizuka: Nos alegra tanto que estés de regreso, Sayonji-san.

Hikari: No es para tanto.

Takuya: Te extrañamos tanto.

Hikari: Takuya-chan… *Sonríe*

Kouichi: Hi-chan.

Hikari: Kou-chan… *Se agacha*

Kouichi: *La toma del brazo y la saca del aula* ¡Regresamos en un momento Sensei!

Shizuka: ¡Ki-Kimura-kun!

Hikari: *Agachada* Lo siento, yo…

Kouichi: Está bien, me di cuenta de que no fue tu culpa, de nadie fue la culpa, así que deja de atormentarte, sé que los asesinaste porque estaba en ese estado y lo lamento mucho, no quise causarte todo esto.

Hikari: No, la culpa es mía, debí protegerte.

Kouichi: ¿Te parece si la dejamos así? Nada ha pasado, ¿vale?

Hikari: De acuerdo. *sonríe*

Kouichi: Volvamos adentro, entonces.

Hikari: Si.

_En algo tenía razón Kou-chan, ninguno de nosotros tuvo la culpa de lo que sucedió…_

**_*2 SEMANAS DESPUES*_**

_Ha pasado más de un mes de aquella tarde en que la inocencia de Kou-chan y la mía nos fueron arrebatadas… Ahora todos tratamos de olvidar aquél día de nuestra vida, fingiendo que jamás sucedió._

Hikari: *Sonrojada* Estás temblando Takato-kun…

Takato: *Sonrojado, temblando* Lo siento… Estoy nervioso…

Hikari: Está bien… Tómate tu tiempo…

_Está tibio, el cuerpo de Takato-kun está tibio… Puedo escuchar como su corazón late demasiado rápido, puedo sentir sus temblados…_

Hikari: Quiero… Quiero que lo hagas siempre y cuando tú estés listo…

Takato: Aquí voy… *gime*

_¡E-Entró! Takato-kun está dentro de mí… Siento como se mueve en mi interior… Poco a poco, con envestidas suaves para evitar lastimarme… Se siente tan bien…_

Hikari: *Gimiendo* Takato-kun… Soy feliz…

Takato: Yo también… *Gimiendo*

Hikari: ¿Estaremos juntos siempre, cierto?

Takato: Siempre…

Hikari: S-Sí… *Lo besa*

_Nadie es perfecto, ni siquiera el mismo Dios, todos hemos pecado alguna vez de nuestra vida, es algo que todo ser vivo tiene en la sangre… El pecado… Pero, ¿está bien, no? Uno puede vivir con la carga de su pecado siempre y cuando sea algo inofensivo… Para vivir, hay que pecar, así que… Si tengo que vivir con el resto de mi vida con ese pecado en mí, entonces lo acepto, porque no estoy sola… Ellos siempre estarán conmigo para cuidarme…_

Hikari: *Recostada en el pecho de Takato* Quiero vivir…

Takato: *La abraza* Si eso es lo que quieres, entonces protegeré tu deseo…

**_~FIN~_**


End file.
